NEW PRINCESS IN TOWN
by ikissedward
Summary: princess yvette lived in chicago, but when her mother dies and leaves the thrown to her, how will she cope with moving to be raised by clarisse?being best friends with mia and lilly? and what romances with come out of it? similar to Mia's story REWIEW!


Walking on the plane was a hazard. the reporters were in my face so much that if I had been crying they could have taken tears off of their microphones and sold them on e-bay. I still cant believe that I am the princess of byzantine. It is a small country right next to Genovia. Where I was supposed to go, but seeing as the dowager princess is to take care of me and she is in Manhattan that is where I have to go. The plane ride from Chicago to Manhattan isn't very long, but long enough for my past to come haunting me again. The night that my mom died most of all. I grew up knowing that my dad had died in a car accident long ago, but what I didn't know was that my mom was to go in a similar fashion.

One day I was with my friends at the mall when I got a phone call from a hospital. A nurse calmly said that my mother was admitted, and that they would do everything they can to save her. I took the bus to the hospital hurriedly and rushed inside. The waiting room was blinding to my eyes, the white chairs, white walls, and white desks were nauseating. Knowing what I had to do I walked up to the hideous desk and asked for my mother. I was escorted into the room by a police officer, and left to talk to my mother. She explained everything about my past. About how my mother was a princess by birth, but decided to leave her throw to raise me, and how now I have to wait until I am 21 to take the thrown. She said that for now my aunt was to rule until I was ready. I accepted was she told me and knew that we were going to move on because she must have been high on loopy drugs. She started to recover, but within a week she caught an infection and died. I was devastated, and didn't know how to handle the situation, but I talked to my aunt and she said it was all true.

The idea of being a princess is ok, but being in all the drama, never having privacy like all the stars say scares me a little. I feel like I will never be able to have a life now. The only thing that gives me hope is that Mia Thermopolis went through the same thing that I went through and she is surviving.

Not long after my thoughts ended and I wanted to close my eyes and succumb to sleep, we landed and my body guard tony escorted me off the plane and into a limo. Of course all the news stations were there talking to their fancy cameras about the new freak in town. The most popular gossip is me right now, and I know that I wont be welcome into school because one princess is ok but two is just over kill. I really hope that Mia doesn't fell threatened by me. From what I have seen of her she is really pretty so I shouldn't worry about that.

"we are here princess" tony whispered not wanting to break the silence that suffocated us for the last 20 minutes of our ride.

"ok" I responded

We walked out and to my surprise no one was waiting outside the tall building that was my hotel. An old women who looked like her skin was just beginning to sag, and her makeup couldn't come off even if she wanted it to, was waiting for me just beyond the door to the Plaza. I tried to give a friendly smile, but I got no response from this women except for a cold stare. After a few stares from the staff I was standing right in front of this women.

"hi, I'm Yvette" I greeted her softly

" its not hi, its hello. And when you introduce yourself you must say you are princess Yvette, not just Yvette." She greeted me back

"well… hello I'm princess Yvette. You must be the dowager princess Clarisse Renaldo?" she nodded her head lightly and tuned around to walk away.

I looked at tony for some advice on how to react and he motioned with his head for me to follow. I tried to keep my distance because I swear there must have been a cold draft coming from beneath her skirt. It was always colder around her than it was away from her.

"hurry along, I have lessons with Amelia that you will be joining along with her. Everyday after school we will now be studying etiquette, manners, how to eat, drink, act, walk, talk and so on and so forth." But she didn't stop there, "and Tony you may go now. Princess Yvette Sanabria will be fine with me. Here is the key to your room on the 13 floor, we will see you in the evening for dinner I hope?" she finished, he nodded his head and left, but not before giving me an apologetic frown.

She led me into an elevator that she had carry us all the way onto the top floor. It opened up to a huge suite, or should I say apartment. This think was glamorous, everything was old fashioned, just not my type of décor, but it was still beautiful. Sitting on a chair was princess Mia. I recognized her from all of her photos in the papers. Sitting next to her on the couch would be, I guessed, her father prince Phillip. I smiled politely, but blushed when a boy coming out of the next room wolf whistled at me.

"you must be princess Yvette Sanabria? Well hello I am prince Rene pleased to meet you." He said before picking up my hand that lay on my side and placed a gentle kiss on it.

I blushed but nodded my head and said "thank you" I mean of all the things I could say to this hot guy 'thank you' was all I could think of. I really need to get out more. He chuckled at my answer and I laughed too just to show that I knew I did something wrong. Clarisse gave me a funny look but smiled and motioned for me to sit down beside Mia. I did as I was told and introduced myself to her.

"hello, I'm Yvette. You must be Mia. Really nice to meet you, I have heard so much." I said trying to be as polite as I could.

"I've heard a lot too. You are really pretty. So you'll be coming to school with me? You nervous at all?" she asked.

"a little… I mean a lot. I don't know anybody but you and I have never been good at starting over. I have no idea how being a princess could help any either."

Just then Mia's dad broke into the conversation. "i am prince Phillip. How are you. Here is your suite key. You will be staying on the 14 floor, far away from the old bat." He whispered so only me and Mia could hear. He chuckled and nodded at all three of us before quietly taking his exit with prince Rene not to far behind. I guess now would be girls time. Oh joy


End file.
